Love is War
by WhatASurprise
Summary: Do you think you have what it takes to be a Princess? To rule a land torn between freedom and order? Jace never thought he would make that choice, To find the one person who could rule by his side and repair the tears in his country. The selection was a fairy tale, an untouchable story of love found by pure chance, Perhaps there is truth to it after all... Rated T for paranoia
1. Chapter 1 - So it begins

**Ahhh, so excited to write a Selection fanfic. I've wanted to do it for a while. Enjoy**

Chapter 1- So it begins

Jace

Angela broke the news to me before mom and dad did. She walked up to me one morning and said, "Enjoy your Selection." I was furious mom and dad hadn't told me, I had to be rational now. My birthday was next week, it made sense. I'd turn 18 and they would announce the selection the following a Friday on the report. I should've guessed it was coming. Selection stories sound like picture perfect fairy tails, I could never understand how a person could find their true love in a group of 35 girls. How would the rebels react?

(Le magical time skip)

Mom and dad called me to their office. I knew what they were going to say, what excuses they were going to make. Why they would force me to do it. With my birthday tomorrow and the report announcement the next day my quiet times were few and nearly gone. I wouldn't make it out of this without a.. I arrived. I pushed open the door pretending I wasn't shaking in my suit. Dad was sitting at his desk and Mom was standing by him, they looked a little scary. "Sit Jace," Mom's face broke into a soft smile. Dad focused on me, "Jace, you know of Illean tradition, of the selection." Of course I did, every first born boy child of the Illean royal family would know it's name.

"Yes," "That saves time then. Your mother and I, with your 18th birthday so near, have decided it's time to hold your selection. On the report following your birthday it will be announced." Mom looked at me and started, "Your father and I met in a Selection, it's a great way to meet other people and..." Her words were met with silence. I wasn't going to argue, it was pointless. I would have to go through with it regardless or not I wanted it to or not. I'll make it easy on them, "Not thirty-five, twenty-five girls only." They were expecting more of a fight. Dad fixes his withering gaze on me again, "That's your only condition?" "Yes." "Done." They look relieved, I feel their gazes on my back as I leave the office.

"Hello Illea, welcome back to the report, I am your host Kane Fadaye and today our beloved King will tell us about the current happenings of the world and then..." He paused for suspension building, I inwardly sighed. "I hear Prince Jace has some... exciting news to share with us." Dad stepped up to he podium, "Hello Illea. We have very few developments as to make sure you can hear Prince Jace's announcements as soon as possible." I can hear pride in dad's voice.

The announcements were short and soon I found myself sitting comfortably across from Kane waiting. "So Prince Jace, what exciting news do you have for us tonight?" I flashed him a smile, "Well Kane, I'm sure this is going to be a surprising shock to the country but I've heard stories of my parent's selection." They smile at each other, " and I've decided it's time to have one for myself." Kane arranges his face into a smile, "Well then that is quite an interesting development. Tell me, is there anything your looking for in your ideal match?" I shrug, "Honestly Kane, I don't think anyone knows what they're truly looking for until the find it." I look at dad, he seems to approve of my answer, I run my hand through my raven hair, a habit that pretty much gives away my feelings of stress.

Kane focuses on the camera, "Well how about that for an interesting surprise! Well Prince Jace let me be the first to wish you luck with your upcoming selection!" I fix a smile on my face, "Thank you Kane, good night Illea."

 **Female SYOC open, no entries yet. The form is on my profile page. Please PM me your entries and be specific. Maybe you entry will be the lucky lady some chapters later. -Ink**


	2. Chapter 2 - planning

Chapter 2 - planning and the most eligible bachelor

Jace

Some how it just feels so real. My selection announced to the world. Mom and dad were proud. Angela was ecstatic. Of course she would be, 25 new girls all here to hang out with. One of them would be my wife, I try to picture the outside world, girls of all provinces submitting their forms. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I realize my butler Henryk was reminding me of my morning workout. I smile and thank him.

Towards the end Angela barges in with her magazines and the sort. "What?" I sigh. Angela is practically dying from whatever it was, she shoves a magazine in my face. On any other time this would happen I would just tell her to show her maids but today I feel I should actually look.

"Selection coverage? Already?" Angela smiles, "guess what else?" I groan, "what?" She turns the page. There, right in front of me looking right back was my smiling face. Jet black hair, emerald eyes that betrayed boredom. I read the article below, "...country frenzy, most eligible bachelor, Prince Jace Maxon Schreave finally holding a selection. Girls from every province compete to submit selection entries." Angela smirks, "Your quite popular for a boy who's so quiet. The country barely knows, "Crown Prince Jace Maxon Schreave" I laugh, "They know I'm both smart and attractive and that I happen to come in a duo pack including one hot guy and a crown."

Angela snorts in laughter, "Dream on. I'm the attractive one." She strikes a pose, I'm reminded that she actually looks like a Schreave. Blonde hair, brown eyes, and sun kissed skin, she's the female version of dad. I'm the guy version of Mom, pale skin, emerald eyes, and jet black, wavy hair. We've both been told we were attractive by both genders and all kinds of people you meet when traveling from country to country. Angela smiles and leaves me to my silence.

For all the joking and messing around we do about being attractive and being fought over and whatnot, I didn't have the slightest idea on how to treat a girl. I'm fairly certain I should be completely true to myself but I've only ever had experience with Mom and Angela. Not all girls are like Mom and Angie. I hope I'll survive.

Of course Mom and dad wanted me to have a celebration. That equals a party with an extensive guest list and champagne and lots of people not even on the guest list but got on anyways. I pitied anyone who was interesting enough to catch my sister's eye. I have a total of two days to prepare. Two whole days to enjoy the silence.

Of course when one must prepare for a meal of such importance as it is my first dinner on the day after the announcement that changed my life. Angela kept going on and on and on with how great it would be to have more girls in the palace a few years older than her. Barely. She's 16, all my girls will be 17-20. "So.." dad stars, "How are you dear?" Mom finished. "I'm fine Mom, I'm still trying to absorb everything. Tomorrow preparations begin.

How come no one told me this was so tiring. My nerves were on a string. One more thing and I will have had enough. I scooted my chair back with the legs screeching, "I have had more than enough, I have no idea what girls would want in their rooms! Ask Angela, no on second thought ask Mom. Anyways I can test taste the rest of the food later, at this rate I won't need to eat for the rest of the day." I leave, it was the most satisfying decision I had made all day.

Relaxing in my room helped me chill. When I go back out there I have to be the laid back and carefree Prince everyone knows. It was wrong for me to snap at everyone but I couldn't do that entire thing in one day. I was just so tired. What I needed, was to crawl in bed and sleep. That I will do.

I woke up to gunfire, Henryk wasn't around but I knew what this meant. I stumbled into the hall, rushing to the safe room when a guard came up behind me. He grabbed arm arm and continued escorting me when I needed to go. After shoving me into the safe room I was met with the worried eyes of my parents and my sister. I saw relief set in as they all climbed into their cots. It may be a rebel attack but I still went out like a light the second my head touched the pillows.

(Time skip to morning)

My lashes fluttered for a moment and I opened my eyes to the world. I was in my room, I cringe at the Image of a guard carefully carrying me back to my room and setting me on the bed. I feel more refreshed than one probable should after an attack on their home. I get up and get dressed, when I sit down at my desk for work Henryk arrives with my coffee. "Thank you Henryk."

Work was boring so I got up and decided to check up on everyone. I went to Mom first, "Hey Mom," Mom looked up from her own work, "Hello dear, how are you?" "I'm fine, I just wanted to check up on everyone." Maybe that was a lie, I didn't really want to see Angela. She would probably shove another article in my face, it was her quirk. I left mom's office to move onto dad's. I wasn't particularly excited to see him, He'd probably have some new thing I had to do, as the man who pretty much controlled my life it was rational to expect it.

"Good morning dad." He didn't even look up. "Morning Jace." He had none of mom's compassion that radiated off her in waves. Maybe that's why they were so suited for each other. "How are you?" A beat of silence, "Busy, we can talk later. Someone has to keep this attack off the press." "Ok." I sigh, I couldn't fight him. He was an immovable object. No matter what I did his opinions never swayed, that's why I never got to go out with Mom and see her world. See the world I would rule over one day. If dad ever stops pulling the strings. He finally looked up, "Oh and Jace, your Aunt Jemma and cousin will be having a brief visit before the start of your selection." "Fine." I knew it wouldn't be a good visit.


	3. Chapter 3 - Celebration

Chapter 3 - Celebration

Jace

I didn't want to be there, it seemed like so much of a hassle. My parents insisted, they may as well have been deaf the way my complaints fell on their ears. I pull on my suit coat and do my tie. I debate slicking it back and I do but instead of a neat appearance I let a few stray hairs out of their slicked back positions. I felt ready, wherever this party went, I would most likely go with it.

Angela looked pretty in her mocha brown dress that swirled with light brown. With her blonde hair and dark brown eyes she looked like a walking mocha. Just joking. She came and stood by me, "I'm impressed, you strayed from your hair gel." I laugh, "It's time for a change, I have to be me, those girls need to know the real Jace Schreave.

Angela smirks, "Maybe you are capable of picking a girlfriend after all." She walks away. I feel a tap on my shoulder, my cousin Tambry is looking up at me, "Hey Jace, want to dance?" I look at her, she's wearing a pale blue dress that's off the shoulder. The color matches her eyes and sets off her raven hair. "Sure." I lead her to the floor and we sway to the music. A few moments later the music stops and my parents are announced. "Please stand for King Asher and Queen Sage Schreave." We all stand as they appear at the top of the stairs. Dad looks good in his classic grey suit and Mom sweeps down the stairs in a turquoise dress. King and Queen, husband and wife.

Angela races to Mom and gushes about how pretty her dress is and if she would let her do her makeup at some point. They sweep onto the dance floor and begin to dance. Other couples join them including me and Tambry. After the dance I make my escape. I watch, chuckling, as Angela chases after a visiting mayor's son. I must admit for such a large party it was mostly calm. I could only imagine how crazy it will be to dance with all my selected. I look up, Angie finally got that boy to dance with her. Mom taps me on the shoulder, and I turn to her. "Imagining the crowded parties with all those girls aren't you?" I chuckle, she knows me so well. "Yeah, it's a lot. I'm not going to have one of these by myself again."

I hear the click of a camera, what would they title that one? Selected advising the selector? Mom sighs, "As a former 5 I spent my life in the background. Make this piece of art, sew that for this person. People would buy my pieces but they never truly saw me. It was strange to get into your father's selection and be shoved into the spotlight. " "Remember when you tried to get dad to let you take me and Angie into the city?" She stares off into the party, "Yes, I miss it out there. I thought it would be beneficial to you... to see your subjects and how they lived. I wanted the best for you. To be the best King you can be."

It was my turn to stare into the party, "I've read the reports, they all say I go with the flow of things, that may be true on occasion, it's just. They think I do nothing for their country but in the background I work myself into an unrecognizable mess." "They adore you, I believe you will be an excellent King. This selection will appease them. To see one of their own become a one. Just like I did twenty years ago."

"Thanks Mom." I walk into the crowd searching for Angela. I needed a distraction and Angie was the worlds best distractor. "Angie." I tap her arm, "What Jace?" "Would you like to dance?" I bend myself into an overly exaggerated bow. Angie laughs, "Sure." I pull her onto the dance floor and we sway to the music. "So what do you want Jace, you wouldn't dance with me for no reason." "I award you a cookie for your observational abilities. I just need to lose myself into music." She smiles deviously, "The you came to the wrong girl. I've been reading up on stuff for your selection.

"I've heard every girl in the country within the age limits of course, has submitted an entry." I smirk and dip her, "Like I said... Im part of a very sought after duo pack." It was her turn to laugh. I bet some girls you get will be like how Miss Celeste was to our distant..." she counts off her fingers, "great, great, great, great, great, great grandma America's selection to King Maxon." "Perhaps, maybe some of them will even love me. We'll never know till they get here."

"It's a pity, that Queen Eadlyn's great grandson had to reinstate the castes and make the country a monarchy again. Basically undoing her and King Maxon's achievements" I sigh as the dance finishes. "Thanks for your oh so kind opinions and rumors over my wife picking game." "Oh your quite welcome dear brother."

The party was finally over, a bath did wonders for my aching feet after being dragged off to dance after dance by the daughters of those invited, whom I guessed had most likely also entered my selection. I felt bad for the Briggs girl, her father basically ordered her to dance with me and then after an uneventful dance, yelled at her. I just wanted to sleep. I crawled into bed hoping beyond hope I could avoid selection related things and do my job for the remainder of the week. I have Tuesday through Friday to continue with life the way it is now.

On Friday they will be chosen and announced live to the world, On Saturday they will arrive here. On Sunday I'll meet them all for the first time.

 **Remember SYOC open 6/20,**


	4. Extra

**Not an official chapter, I wanted to shed some light onto their characters**

Queen Sage Vivia Auren-Schreave

Sage was a five with a passion for art and music. She entered the selection along with her older sister Jenna. They both got in and Sage won. She never fit the role of queen perfectly and often couldn't find a good choice however she was beloved for her mistakes. She radiates warmth to the people around her and she is generally nice. She has a playful personality and loves to joke and laugh with people around her. Winning the selection bolstered her confidence in herself as a leader and decision maker. Her quirks on hiding her opinions and angry outbursts haven't changed but she's better about control. She excitedly awaits her son narrowing his selection so she can show the candidates her true personality.

Face claim: Felicity Jones

King Asher Matthew Schreave

He grew up with a father who was very strict and controlled every aspect of his life and a detached mother, unfortunately Queen Adeline died in childbirth of her second child but the unnamed Prince was weak and died in the procedure. Asher holds his kinship very highly, some say even higher than his family. Jace doesn't think he'll stop pulling the strings till he lays in a casket. Even after Jace is king.

Face Claim: Liam Hemsworth (with Schreave features of course)

Crown Prince Jace Maxon Schreave

He was an adventurous child with a passion for adventure until his father cut that short. His mother had planned to take him out to the outside world to see but his father cut that off too. He eventually became a sheltered, laid back guy. He is inexperienced and runs less major parts of the country as his father watches him stumble into mistakes. He knows anyone who fought having a selection ended up having one and being happy in the end, so he generally decides to save himself the trouble.

Princess Angela Veronica Katrina Schreave

She grew up idolizing her mother and envying her brother's closeness to her and his inherited features from her. She has her mother's playful personality and likes to mess and joke around with Jace. Angela always wanted to be closer with her father but he ignores her attempts. She loves attention and wants her own selection one day. Angela is caring and hates to see how stressed Jace is as he begins his selection.

 **I can write chapter 4 but I need entries before I can introduce the girls. Thanks so much for sticking with me as I stumble through writing this.-Ink**


	5. Chapter 4 - Almost there

Chapter 4 - Almost there

Jace

It was no secret that I wasn't all to interested in romance. Everyone in my family could tell. I put on performances for the country, what the hell, I'm 18, It's probably time anyway. Kane's question echoes through my mind, "what are you looking for?" I have no idea. I had enough stress, I had planned to head a budget meeting in the morning, the rebels were too quiet, my theory is they are waiting to see if their candidate makes it to the throne. I must be vigilant.

Dad shot down another one of Angie's family bonding activities, when was the last time we had one? 6 years ago? Dad made it clear to me, "Jace, I'm putting you in charge of some things, you'll be the king soon and you need to get some experience under your belt." He was always so detached. Mom was the only person he regularly spent time with. She continues to think the best of him. Entries for my selection last a few more weeks. Time to face another report tomorrow. Sleep bring me relief.

I open my eyes to light streaming through my window, I felt better rested than I had in days. The door opens smoothly, "Good morning your highness, coffee." Instantly my day got better as I, after getting dressed, sat down in the office with my mug of steaming coffee. "Good morning Jace." Dad takes in my appearance, "Good to see you back at the office, I hear you've been busy with preparations. The tone of his voice indicates he expects a good answer. "Of course, there are a few things needing to be carried out pertaining to the ladies rooms and individual wardrobes.

He seems pleased with my answer, "Very well." A man of few words. He sits down and sips his coffee, reading a document. I take the end of the conversation as my cue to begin work. Time passes quickly and I hear a quiet, "ahem" I look over and see dad looking at me. "What?" "You've done enough today Jace, you have to continue with plans." It was a small kindness, I had thought that I would have to get in a full day of work even with all this craziness. "Thank you father." I bow my head and take my leave.

It felt wonderful, just swimming some laps in the pool. I was so thankful Angela asked for a pool for her birthday. Nothing could relieve stress like cool water and the gentle rustling of the breeze through the trees. What surprised me the most was that about an hour after I came out Mom, and Angie came out in suits. Mom always preferred a racerback while Angie was in a stringy bikini. Mom steps into the water and flinches at the cold. Angie lays on the grass in the view of the sun. The wind blows at the thick, long strands of mom's hair, If she were a guy we could be stunt doubles. Mom ducks underwater and pushes off and starts into a simple freestyle.

(Le magical time skip)

My hair wouldn't stay slicked back and I felt the need to smooth away non-existent wrinkles. Angie would say I'm just nervous, I'd say I might have a panic attack. Stage hands rush around doing makeup and prepping the set for this week's report. "On in 3..2..1" I straighten as Kane begins the entry. "Hello Illea, welcome back to the weekly report. Tune in for selection related news as we follow our beloved Prince in the search for his soulmate." I involuntarily flinch. Dad steps up, "Good afternoon Illea, I'm sure you've all heard by now but there was a rebel attack on the palace last Saturday but everyone came out unscathed and the palace only suffered minimal damage. No casualties."

Dad steps back, his reports finished. My turn, "Prince Jace, why don't you tell us a bit about how the preparations going in the beginning of your selection process?" I flash a practiced smile knowing the camera would zoom in on me. "Well Kane I must say it's quite busy. Honestly I don't know how all my predecessors were able to arrange for rooms that the girls would like. I mean if my mother and dear sister weren't here I think as soon as they got here they'd want to leave simply because if the room decor."

Laughter

Kane smiles and joins laughter before interrogating me again. "I'm sure her highness Queen Sage and Princess Angela have amazing taste. I laugh, "Another thing, I don't think the maids have been more busy, honestly I think with all the fabric we're buying we would never need new clothes again." (I had a hard time with this paragraph for some reason) Kane laughs, "I'm sure the new dresses for the ladies will be stunning with the skills of our talented seamstresses." I smile again and focus on the camera as Kane finishes out. "Thank you for tuning in tonight for the report. Curious for selection related news and latest reports? Tune in every Friday to the exclusive source of your favorite selected related news.

The cameras are off. If the sign up period hadn't been extended this wouldn't be so awkward. I step into the hallway and into the dark. This was a tiring night.

 **I'm changing it, Any one person can enter 2 contestants. 9/20 SYOC open. I'll be posting some PVs from the girls on their receiving of the selection forms. I'll do my best to post but I can't start the selection till all slots are filled. Sorry for the incovienience. Form is on my profile, Enjoy**


	6. Chapter 5

I know you've all been waiting so long so here! We're almost there.

Chapter 5 - The announcements

Jace

It's like being pulled from the serene darkness of unconsciousness that one would never wish to wake from. Yet here I am. I am nothing, if not completely awake. In my dreams I don't deal with these issues. I'm anxious or hear the girl's names. The wait is over. Tonight on the report I will find my girls. Chosen at random by my own hand tonight.

Breakfast was awkwardly silent. Angeline picks at her food like usual and Dad isn't here. Mom is reading something as she eats, you know. Normal. I can't take it anymore, "I'll be in my room if I'm needed." I stand and my chair screeches in protest. I turn and leave knowing the maids will clean up.

My room was the one place I could go to be completely alone. To be completely myself, I sigh and lay back on my bed. I almost wish Henryk would come in and talk with me. I decide to read to whole day away. To lose myself in the stories of the outside.

I wasn't far into my book when Angeline threatens to break down the door if she can't come in. "Even I can see how stressed you are Jace. We all see it." She sits in my desk chair and swivels to face me. "Talk." One word but I know she's serious. I sigh, "Fine."

"This whole thing is so stressful. I'm expected to get in a whole day of work and now with preparations and when the girls arrive..." I shiver, "dates..." Angeline rests her hands on her thighs. "You know during this whole thing you can talk to me. You can tell me anything." I focus on her and let my face quirk into a small smile. "Yeah I know. Good talk, now shoo." Angie laughs and scampers away.

I press down my tie, opting for a more messy do. Letting my dark hair do whatever. (I imagine sometimes his hair looks like Yuri Katsuki's from Yuri on ice when he skates) When I step onto the set my family looks at me surprised but then resumes the normal routines. "3..2..1.. we're live."

Kane flashes the camera a smile. "Hello Illea, welcome back to your weekly report. Here we have our beloved royal family. Please welcome the man of the hour, His highness Prince Jace to the stage." Claps. I'm surprised, I'm never up first. I smile knowing the camera will focus in on any second. "Good evening Kane," I settle in a chair waiting for the next part.

"Now I'm sure you've all noticed those 25 baskets over there. In each basket are entries from a specific province." Each basket had a note on it, written in flowing script was the name of a province. "Our Prince here will go to each basket and draw one envelope from each and after all are chosen he will reveal them to us. I'm sure all the lovely ladies are watching tonight. He smiles again.

I stand and make my way to the first basket, Waverly, and reach in deep drawing a letter placing it in my father's outstretched hand. We both step towards the next basket. Zuni, I take one off the top. Mom's home province, Kent, Carolina, Fennley, Likely. So on. The tension is growing. Everyone waits to hear the names of the selected.

I start with the first envelope, taking it from my father. I open the seal and take a deep breath, to prepare myself to see the girls that could be my wife.

Ahhh I'm so mean! Prepare for announcements! SYOC open 13/20 filled. For those who reserved please get your characters in.


	7. Chapter 6 - Selecting

**Hi! Sorry it's been a while. I really need all those who have reserved a spot to get their forms and characters in. We have two slots left and everyone is allowed to submit 2 entries. Who do you think his first date will be or the first meeting will go? Leave your guesses in the reviews/comments. I'd love to hear them. To those reading, ENTER! Your entry might win Anyways enough rambling from me, you're all here for "Chapter 6 - Selecting" Enjoy.**

Chapter 6 - Selecting

Jace

I read off the name, "Angeline Holt, Waverly, 2." The screen showed an image of a beaming girl. The way she tilted her head made it seem like she had a halo of light. She was a model or something similar. "Aria Lanson, Zuni, 4" the screen changes to another girl. I stopped paying attention. "Jay Hyun, Kent, 5." It seemed like the pile of letters was never ending. Twenty-five names for twenty-five girls that I'd meet in a couple days.

I find myself on the last letter, I take a deep breath and read it off, Rosabella Grimm, Carolina, 7." Its over finally, I retreat to my seat. During all the announcements everyone was silent but now... cheers. Kane looks flabbergasted at the excitement the audience expresses. Mom locks eyes with me, though I can't actually speak I hear her words, how proud she is.. how excited.

As the cheers quiet down Kane stands and gestures at dad, "Now our beloved King Asher has some words for us." Everyone's gaze moved from Kane to my father. "Illea, as you all know the selection is responsible for bringing together two wonderful people who made wonderful rulers. Our late King Xavier and Queen Adeline..my parents, met through the selection process, as well as the legendary couple King Maxon and Queen America. Also their daughter Queen Eadlyn and Prince-Consort Eikko Koskinen." His mouth quirks into a quick smile.

"Many of their children after them went through the selection process and we are here today," he looks at me."I hope that Prince Jace can find the same happiness the myself and his mother have, the same happiness that many before us have found." He wraps his arm around mom's shoulders and she leans into his touch placing her head on his shoulder. Kane stands and claps, "Wow, his majesty really approves of this process." He plasters a smile on his face, "Thank you so much for tuning into the report this fine Friday evening, hungry for more selection related news? Tune into the report every Friday evening."

I felt lightheaded, like I was going to pass out. The whole ordeal was exhausting even though I had done it within a thirty minute episode. Dad nodded his head at me quickly, confirming that I had done well enough. There was a pride in mom's eyes, also an excitement. She rarely got to socialize with people from her home-province.. Jay Hyun appeared nice enough. As she walked past she squeezed my shoulder and gave a small smile.

Angela hugged me, and headed in the direction of her room. I don't recall the journey to my room but I do recall passing out on my bed fully dressed with gel in my hair and all.

My lids were heavy but I forced them open. The world came into better focus, the reality hadn't really settled in yet, the world knew who I might marry, my life would be watched by millions as I dated their daughters.. sisters.. friends.. and eventually chose her. Somewhere among those twenty-five girls was the woman who would be my wife. They would start flying them in today, I had less than twenty fours hours to memorize their names.

I settled into my desk chair and waited for Henryk to enter. "Your highness." He hands me my coffee with a smirk. "Henryk, " I smile back at him. Ever the wonderful butler, "Can I get the selected' forms?" "Jumping in quick aren't we? Ready to learn about your twenty five girlfriends." I groan, "Just go.." he laughs as he takes his exit.

A few minutes and I have my forms, as I suspected, Angeline Holt was a model, from what I could tell she had nice handwriting. It felt like hours at my desk, rolling names over my tongue, tacking on Princess and Schreave to their names. I rolled "Dagny" over my tongue, an interesting name. Florence Magdalene sounded familiar.

It was real.. the selection was real, and I'm leading it.

 **Next chapter will be meetings and possible a date. Little mother-son bonding and sibling chats. See ya soon -Ink**


	8. Chapter 7 - Perspective

**Hello! Next chapter real quick. People wanted the girl's perspectives so here you are. Most likely it will be in Jace's perspective for the main story. So far for those of you that have characters in this chapter I hope you enjoy my portrayal of them so far. -Ink**

Chapter 7 - Matter of Perspective

 **Jace**

3:40 AM, too early, way too early. I sit up, I know i won't be able to sleep again. I pull on a shirt and my feet take me away. First plush carpet, then cold marble. I find myself outside the kitchens with a single push the doors open. What I wasn't expecting was to see my mother sitting at a table snacking on a plate of cookies. She was flipping through a book. She looked up and beckoned for me to sit with her. The book closed with a thunk, she focused her gaze on me. "You're move up this early. What's on your mind?"

I sigh, "The whole selection things is stressful I mean.. I'm meeting them in two days." She nods, "You are, and I've thought about it," She pushes the book in front of me, "This is... was my diary from the selection, and I want you to have it." I start to push it away, "I couldn't invade your thoughts like that Mom.. I appreciate.." She looks at me straight in the eyes, "Take it, I think it could be helpful to you." I sigh again, she knows she's won.

"So Mom, why are you up this early?" She laughs, "I just couldn't sleep." She rests her chin on her hand. I notice she's already dressed. Her hair was a tangle and she wore no jewelry. "I'm not self conscious about my hair or face or skin or anything but I had to throw on a dress. The Queen of Illea shouldn't be seen walking around in oversized t-shirts." I laugh, "Agreed."

 **Florence**

I sit up, the world comes into view, the excitement comes rushing back. I was selected. The joy of seeing my face and hearing my name on national television was exciting enough but the now I can see him again. I run his name over my tongue, I would need to be my best self. "Hello your highness.." No.. I think, I straighten my back. I will be a Queen, "Hello Jace, how are you his fine morning?"

I would not work today, The palace representative would be coming today, a party planned for tonight and tomorrow I'd be flown out. I swing my legs out from under the covers and ring for a maid, From here on out I will be everything he is looking for. I am sure of it.

Queen Sage was a role model from me and though I preferred more intricate designs her more simple look was currently in style. Maybe Jace would appreciate something different. To be an actress requires the ability to be anyone, I have what it takes to be a Queen.

 **Giselle**

It was nerve racking, the representative from the palace staring me down. My brothers were all out working, I wish they were here. I answer every question asked, the representative sounded bored and scribbled down my answers on his notepad. I jump in my seat when he scooted the chair back with a screech. "Everything appears to be in order. Tomorrow morning you will be picked up and escorted to the air port promptly at nine. Do not be later, you don't need to pack anything, all that you need will be provided."

I nod and stand shakily, my mother squeezes my shoulder comfortingly. In a dazed stupor I stumble back to my room and sit on my bed thinking. I was happy, finally I could help support my family, the Prince seems nice enough. I pull a blank piece of paper and my paints towards my self and start to paint. New inspiration flutters in my stomach, this will be beautiful. I close my eyes and imagine it, the paint and thoughts control my hand as I dip it in the colors.

A woman comes into view with a waterfall of raven hair and porcelain skin. Her laughing eyes are focused on a tall blonde man with dark eyes and sun kissed skin. His sharp gray suit emerges next to her fiery red dress that sets off her features. This will be my gift to the royal family.

 **Angeline**

I arrange my face into a practiced smile, counting the seconds for the camera to flash. "Alright that's a wrap." I step off the platform and massage my feet. Three hours of standing in similar poses really had it in for the feet. I change into my palace issued clothes and step outside at nine sharp. The car waits for me, throngs of people supporting me, Waverly's candidate, my fans. I smile and blow a kiss into the crowds.

Stepping into the car and shutting the door gave me the silent relief I needed. The driver turned with a magazine, "My daughter is a fan.. could I get an autograph?" A seven.. I don't speak and take the magazine. With practiced movements I flip my the largest picture of me and with a flourish I sign. Once I handed it back he started the car. Next stop airport.

I emerge to more fans snapping photos, a simple rope barrier protects me from it all. I walk straight through and onto the plane. The flight would be long, I expected it to be, I study the other girls, they have potential to be beautiful, others are. None of them have the regality I have, or the queenlike posture. I just need to wrap the dark haired prince around my little finger. How hard can it be?

 **Aria**

I step off the plane, the number of people increases. I shrink into myself and move quickly through the crowds. The other girls stop to greet and shake hands and the like.

We all pile into another car that will escort us to the palace. I give off the coldest vibes I can. The others talk excitedly about meeting the Prince and palace life, I sit quietly.

How could my aunt betray me like this. She is embarrassed of me.. that's it. The sheer magnitude of the palace takes my breath away. The door opens revealing a woman standing in front, "My name is Elaine Borough, I'll be teaching you everything you should know to be a good Queen and partner to our beloved Prince." I look away, I didn't want this.

The group of twenty five girls follows Elaine as she leads us in I lag behind taking in the beauties of the palace. So many intricacies, tapestries and paintings. We are escorted to a long room with several vanities, maids wait by them. Each girl is escorted to a vanity. Preparations have begun.

 **So yeah here are the girls so far. A nice long chapter as I await the rest of the forms to come in and I need 2 more entries guys! I'm so close. 18/20 Get your forms in! See ya'll in he next chapter -Ink**


	9. Chapter 8 - Midnight Picnic

**Hello! Sorry writing these involves a specific type of mood for me. I hope I portrayed Donatella Cervini well so far. As I write for those who entered tell me if you like how I portray your entries. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 8 - First Date

Jace

Five gone. Once twenty-five now twenty. I study the new faces around the tables, setting a piece of bacon on my tongue I look around for a kind face, a first date. My eyes roam around the room and rest on a honey blonde talking happily to the girl next to her. Lady Donatella then.

Breakfast comes to a close and I stand, "Again welcome to Angeles ladies." I take long strides out of the room. My thoughts wander and my feet carry me, to where I am unsure but I find myself in a little-used lounge on the third floor. The piano stands.. waiting. My face quirks into a smile as I sit myself down to the instrument.

Note after note, chord after chord. My fingers dance over the keys and music springs forth, I lose myself in the music,happy melodies and mournful ballads alike. All my shortcomings and worries disappear.

With a final powerful chord my song ends. I open my eyes, Angela stands in the doorway, a blush spreads over my cheeks as I realize she had been listening. "Jace.." She wraps her arms around me and pulls me in for a hug, I close my eyes and find comfort in my sister's presence. "It was beautiful."

My mother, though a former five was always more artsy, she could sing but had no talent with instruments. I had inherited my music from her parents. My love of music was unique. Angela extracted herself from the hug and stood, she crookedly smiled, You should play more, I'm sure your girlfriends would love to hear." I groan.

The sky darkens and the lights make the city shine like thousands of stars. I walk swiftly and silently into the girl's hall. One door.. two.. three.. turn left. Doors line the next hallway, I count them in my head until I stop in front of one. No different from he others save for the one who resides within. I raise my hand and knock, there wasn't much of a wait, a young girl opens the door, upon seeing my face she gestures to the room's occupant.

"Yes?" Donatella takes her maid's place at the door. "Lady Donatella, " I run my hand through my hair, in my haste I didn't sick it back this morning. "This may be a bit cliche but would you honor me with a little extra dessert?" She smiles gently, "Sure, by the way... I like your hair like that." She was still wearing her gown from dinner though her hair was no longer styled.

"I'm ready." I hold out my arm, "For the sake of appearances." I whisper. She nods and loops her arm through mine and we set off.

For this date I had planned a late night dessert "picnic" on the flat ledge on the roof, from there we could enjoy the desserts and watch Angeles glitter below. I believe for my first attempt at setting up a date I had done well. "Do these stairs end?" Donatella's words were meant as fun but I hear a ring of truth in them. "At some point they do."

Finally the trapdoor came into view, I pushed it open. The view left me breathless every time. I could tell Donatella felt the same way. Her eyes were fixed on the city.

"Lady Donatella as comfortable as this lovely staircase is could you please let me out? I do believe we have some desserts to eat." My words seemed to bring her back to reality and red climbed to the tips of her ears and down her neck. She climbs onto the platform.

Internally I sighed in relief. As I had requested a blanket was spread out on the area and a basket was set on top. She settles on the blanket and stares out at the vast city below, "I recommend the cinnamon cake, It's to die for." She looks at me and then her eyes sweep over the array of desserts. I smile, "Help yourself, just know that what you don't take I probably will." She looks like she's trying to hide a laugh, "Your Highness I can't pick.." I take a plate and load things on it and push it in her direction, "Try it all then, Also for you it's Jace. No your highnesses here."

She nods in silent recognition. I fill my own plate and stare at the city, "So.. you know about my family, maybe could you tell me about yours?" She looks up, "Well.. my dad is a businessman.. and my mom is.. well.. she's quite used to the rich life." That must be a sore topic. Not all families are perfect, "Well if you'd rather not talk about them that's okay, if you like you can pick the topics." The wind whistles past and plays with her hair.

"I know your families' face for the report.. what are they really like?" I could handle this topic. "My mom is like the heart of the family. Everyone likes her you know? She's artistic and not so much musical, she tries though but it sounds like a duck getting strangled or the world's end." Her laugh is musical, I would do anything to make my girls comfortable around me. "It's strange your.. Jace.. hearing you talk about the Queen and your family like normal, I mean it's strange to hear the Queen be addressed as Mom, Please continue?"

I laugh, she looks more confident than before.. "Angela is outgoing as they come. When I'm stressed she sits me down for a talk, when I'm down she does something to get me up. She's also crazy and likes attention, in other words she can be the best listener and the best sister. Depends on the day and her mood, Don't tell her I said that though, I'd never hear the end of it. My dad..." I feel my smile slip off my face and her face transitions to concern. I can't talk about him, maybe this wouldn't be so easy after all. "Th..this was a wonderful date.. um.. I look forward to having another one?" I hold out my arm.

"Jace are you okay?" I need time to reflect, if I'm going to look for a wife I need to be honest with her. That will include my mother's sleeping issues and my father's lack of... everything.. when it comes to family, Everything we hid behind the mask of smiling faces.

I drop Donatella off at her room with hushed words of goodnight and I immediately return to my own room. I throw myself into my desk chair and rest my head on my hands. How could I promise my future wife a good family when I didn't have that to begin with?

My eyes snag on my mom's diary that she had given me two days before. I pull it towards myself to the first entry.

(Italics are the diary entries)

 _"Today I meet the Prince."_

That sentence itself makes me chuckle, my father as Prince with little power and even less experience.

 _"My sister was also accepted into the selection funnily enough, It is nice to already have someone I can trust even though I have yet to make a true friend here, everyone is so competitive though but I know that mask will wear off eventually. This is such a stressful time for all the selected, I wonder if the Prince knows.."_

 _"At breakfast he always seems so detached from his family, Then again he only has his father. He just seems so lonely, I think.. Dear diary I swear I will be his friend, he obviously needs a friend... dearly."_

 _"I must say I'm quite excited. He sent me a note giving a place and time. I'm ecstatic to be his first official date. I wonder if he has had any other dates that the others are being quiet about... what am I talking about, a date would be all the talk in the women's room. I think only you, me, and the Prince will know of this date, it might save me from sabotage or anything else that may raise an issue. I have no problems keeping a secret...Quite fortunate for me.. "_

 _"I met with him. It was a silent little place with gurgling fountain and a stone bench. The sun is shining, the breeze rustling the leaves. A lathe and an easel sit waiting, Clay in its bag and fresh canvas on the easel. He was sitting waiting for me. He said the most interesting thing, 'I brought a change of clothes, I had a feeling your maids would send you out in a dress fit for a Princess not an artist.' I remember smiling."_

 **GET YOUR FORMS IN! I need the forms. At the end of chapters I may write tidbits of Sage's diary. We'll see.**


	10. Chapter 9 - Musical Nature

**Here you are my avid readers, another chapter to quench your hunger. (Avid lol I wouldn't say it's a great story but I try) 'shrug' Anyways here you are, tell if you my portrayals of your entry(for those who entered) SYOC CLOSED 20/20**

Chapter 9 - Musical nature

Jace

My eyes spring open, my hair falls into my eyes. On my lap mom's diary. "Damn.." I fell asleep while reading. I pull my hair back with my hand and slide a bookmark into the old book.

A shower does wonders for one who slept on an oak desk.

Breakfast was much improved from the quiet tense place from the day before, having had the whole day previous to make friends the girls were talking amongst themselves. I took the opportunity to leave my hair to fall naturally and every time one of the girls looked at me they did a double take.

I needed at least two dates every other day before Friday, I had the midnight picnic with Donatella so I'd need two today. A face catches my attention, olive skin, dark hair, dark eyes. Lady Lera, I remembered something about music in her form.

I stand abruptly and nod my head to the ladies and my family acknowledging my leave. Upon reaching my room I slide a notebook in front of myself.. "Two good dates.." Lady Lera in the third floor parlor, music. Lady Jade, private dinner tonight. I scribble out two notes, one to Lady Lera and the other to Lady Jade.

My eyes scan the hallways for maids, I honestly didn't want to go through the trouble of getting mom'a permission to enter the women's room. Next best thing was for a maid to deliver it. "Hey.. hello" I grab the maid's arm, her eyes focus on me and widen. "Would you deliver these? The recipients our written in the envelopes." I knew she would read them. "The letters must be in perfect condition upon arrival." That should do well enough, she curtsied and left.

I stand outside the women's room and wait for Lady Lera to respond to my note. The door opens and my eyes focus on her. "Shall we?" I hold out my arm. "We shall. She says quietly and takes my arm. Her arm is tense, she appears tense over all. Hopefully music will assist.

"This.. my lady is where I come to think and play." My piano sits unused by anyone except me, I had arranged for a few instruments to be brought in for her to play. "Lady Lera, I do believe you play?" I small smile pulls at her lips, "I do enjoy playing the piano." That brings a smile to my face, I gesture to the piano, would you like to go first?" "Sure." She situates herself on the piano bench and looks through the music.

When she begins I'm surprised, she chose Fur Elise (I can play this irl and I don't know much about classical music) the rendition is flawless, "You enjoy classical music? I've memorized a lot of it." The barest of smiles passes her lips, "Sort of, I enjoy playing it however I don't really listen to it." "Interesting. I learned how to play because no one else in this place can carry a tune. I have my favorites." I take her place on the bench, inhale, exhale. Moonlight sonata poured forth, the music took over completely.

I slide myself around to face Lady Lera, "That was stunning your highness." I hold up my hand, "Please simply call me Jace." She nods, "Of course." "Now that that is cleared up, do you know any classical duets?" A half smile crosses her lips in response.

The date appeared to be highly successful, I do believe we both enjoyed it, a good start. The sun shone down through the large windows, I could see the breeze blowing through the trees. Long strides towards the doors and I'm out in the warm air, the breeze brings a cool comfort to the surroundings. The sound of leaves rustling brings me serenity. Movement at the corner of my vision snags my attention, a girl with brown hair shifts under a tree staring at the sky.

A smile pulls at my lips, my mind acknowledges the convenience that had walked in to my sanctuary. I move towards her and further take in her appearance, She indeed had dark hair streaked with lighter browns that was slightly darker than the color to her eyes, Her slightly tanned skin worked well with it. How fitting that her maids dressed her in royal blue, It looked good.

Her eyes dart to me and she scrambles to stand, "No its okay, I was only coming to join you, The sky is lovely today. She visibly relaxes, "Lady Aria correct?" She nods, "Is it always warm like this where you are from?" She shakes her head slightly, "No, Zuni is a beautiful place, Its not this warm but not extremely cold either." "Are you insulting my home?" Her ears and cheeks immediately light up red, "N..no..No I didn't mean." I hold up a hand, "Its okay, I only meant to poke fun."

I see a visible sigh of relief. "Are you alright, you seem so detached from the others and it seemed like everyone was getting along." She sighs, "I'm fine, just a little angry at my aunt, that's a story for another day I think though." "Sure, what do you think of the palace?" "Oh its beautiful here." She grabs some of her skirt in her hands, "I do miss Zuni though." I look up, "I understand, whenever my father and I go out to other provinces or countries for business I miss Angeles too." I look back at her, she seemed more at ease.

"Lady Aria would you honor me with a walk around the gardens." She smiled, a real smile. The first one, I realized, since I met her. We stand and I hold my arm to her, she weaves her own through it. I smile at her, she seemed kind.

Lady Aria was a kind girl. It was an enjoyable walk, I could see myself doing it more. i hate to admit it but dropping off Aria was a bit of a relief, Finally I could take some time for myself. It was two-thirty which gave me three and a half hours to relax on my own. First I needed to do something, with renewed energy I make my way to Angela's room and knock. "Angie?" She opens the door, she also appeared to be having a relaxed day. I rarely saw her in jeans and a plain shirt, It was unusual.

She smiles tiredly, "Good afternoon dear brother." "Can I come in?" In response she gestures inside. She sits on the bed tucking one leg under her and I sit in the closest chair. "What's new Jace?" "Angela, I need a favor." She shifts her weight, "What kind of favor?" I internally grimaced at the prospect of exposing my poor girls to Angela's craziness but I had no choice. "Could you be my confidante, I know you want to befriend the girls and I'd like to get a better idea of their feelings about being here."

Her lips turn up into a laughing smile. "Let me get this straight, You want me," She points to herself, "to go befriend your girlfriends," I flinch at he word. "And tell you stuff that I find need your attention." "Angie, Do i need a reason to let you go make friends? Just don't get too attached yet, In a couple days Ill be required to cut a few." She presses her lips together in thought. "Sure, you don't have to count this as a favor. I'll do it out of the kindness of my heart." I start to take my leave, "Sure you will."

Dinner with Lady Jade was uneventful, though she did seem like a nice girl. I hope in the future we may find more common interests. It appears a lot of the girls are curious about my family, it seems to be quite the topic among them. I, in turn am quite curious about their families.

Unfortunately families and home life are not favorite topics. Maybe they just want to get to know me? I am unsure. My feet stall as I pass the ladies' hallway, shaking my head I continue to my room. It is late, the clock reads twelve-twenty six. Mom's diary again catches my eye.

A shower does wonders for a person. I settle into bed and pull the old book towards me and start where I left off.

"My sister is getting anxious. Of course it's completely pointless, it's only the Prince's second date. I think she had hoped because of our similar appearances she would be his next date. Of that I'm not sure how to respond."

"It is more difficult than expected to be in this competition with my sister, I find though I am thankful she is here it is difficult to both date the same man. I miss Kent more than expected too. I'll push through it."

"The food here is excellent, much better than at home though I would never insult my mother's cooking.. or my own. I heard that Asher took Geneva to a private theater. A theater! Honestly they have everything here. Maybe I can convince Asher to show me next time I see him."

"After our first date we seemed to hit it off, I explained on the way back to my room my intent to become his friend. He seemed quite willing, I hope to be the recipient of his next date, although I am unsure for my sister, she could probably use a date more than I, as with the report approaching and an elimination hanging over our heads. Would it be weird to ask him to take my sister on a date?"

~Sage

Lights off, pleasant dreams.

 **So... I want to know. Should I continue the little insights into Sage's personality? Do you even like the diary entries? Anyways keep an eye out for chapters as we explore Jace's (mis) adventures I'd like to warn everyone who has reserved a slot but hasn't entered a character, if those forms aren't in before the elimination they WILL be cut. Thanks for reading this little note. -Ink**


	11. Chapter 10 - Friends and Family

**I'm finally going to start writing Jace's interactions and relationship building with the girls, I really like Dagny and in her form she was really susceptible in the beginning, I have some ideas for a couple of the characters. I had a feeling Jace would probably be the one to find that little grove, anyways enjoy!**

Chapter 10 - Friends and Family

Jace

I hear the sound of laughter from the women's room, A small smile forces itself onto my face. A flash of honey blond catches my eye as someone moves down the hallway, I indulge my curiosity and look around the corner. Lady Dagny.. I couldn't recall anything I did but she always appears afraid of me. As if it's a point to avoid me.. which is the opposite of the selection's purpose.

She sits there and her shoulders shake, sobbing rings through my ears. Damn, I never know what to do with crying women. Must be a family trait. I slowly step towards, her... would my presence be wanted?

"Lady Dagny?" She looks up, her eyes wide and red, tear streaks evident on her face. "A..are you okay?" She attempts to stand, "No, its okay. What's wrong? If you don't mind telling me..." She sniffles quietly and wraps her arms around her legs, "Would this be the point where I hug you?" "I guess." Another sniffle. I carefully wrap my arms around her and she rests her head on my shoulder. "Can I ask... are you.. did I do something to offend you, you just.. avoid me." A couple second pass, "No your highness, you did not. I'm just... a bit shy."

That made sense, "Can I ask why you're crying out here?" She pulls back and I look into her large blue eyes, "I just.. I haven't made any friends, it's hard to when I'm so shy..." sniffle, "It's near impossible to survive this alone." I look at the door of the women's room. "You don't have to be alone... I'll be your friend, and friends call each other by their name." She looks at me, a small smile graces her face. "Okay." I stand and pull her to her feet, "Some of the girls are nice, I believe in you. I have an idea come on."

I grab her hand and pull her gently along towards my destination. Stopping suddenly I look over my shoulder and see a stern looking servant grasping my arm, "Your highness, the King has sent for you. I will escort the Lady to her room." Inwardly I sigh, I send an apologetic smile at Dagny, a "What can you do?" type. I nod at the servant, "Thank you for the alert."

The hallway to the office was surprisingly dull, my father was never one for useleess decor except for art, mom's art specifically. Empty, hmm, I was expecting him to be here, a maid walks by the doorway, "Excuse me! Miss!" She looks at me a little startled, with a quick bow she fixes her eyes on me, "How can I help you your highness?" "Have you seen my father or know of his location?" "His room highness," I nod at her and make my way to the third floor.

The sound of voices from the room is surprising. I recognize the lyrical voice of my mother and my father's contrasting tone. "He's going to be King in a couple years Asher, I just think that he should have more freedoms, I know you intend to choose the girls to be eliminated but he's grown up and has a will and obviously something he's looking for I.."

"Sage, I want what's best for the kingdom and for my family, I want my son to find a partner who can help run the kingdom not garden on the sidelines."

"... I had no prior knowledge of politics before I came here, and yet you chose me." A beat of silence, "Not what I meant." "You chose me because we loved each other, not because I knew politics."

"The rebels are getting worse, we need the next Queen to be able to handle them, Jace is a naive boy, he doesn't even know we suspect a rebel supporter entered the selection."

I must pretend I heard nothing, I knock three times. The door opens to my slightly exasperated looking father and my mother looking calm and serene. "Jace, we need to speak." I step inside and shut then door, running my hand through my hair I look at my father, waiting. "We are getting to a point where you can eliminate some of the selected."

"Already? It's only been a.." he raises his hand to stop me. "I meant to choose those who shall be eliminated," I don't understand, it hasn't been long. "I see." "I've studied the forms the girls have sent in and have a couple that do not meet standards. "I didn't know there were 'standards" a small harrumph from my father, "I've set some for you so that you may choose a Queen beneficial to Illea."

I look at the piece of paper, "Low castes... you want me to eliminate the low castes first," my eyes scan the list, a few names were in order of elimination, the sevens and sixes.

Without a second thought I rip it in half, then in half again. I kept ripping t the stupid list until it was simply paper shavings in the trash bin. "Jace be reasonable, we need a Queen who can run the kingdom and placate the masses." I focus my eyes on him, "I let you put me into this selection but you can and will not run it. Finding my wife is my job alone and I will judge whether or not she is worthy." Calmly I nod to my mother and make my way to my room, fighting my father's anger would be a pain.

I make my way back to the girls' hallway, trying to make myself ask one on a date. I can't.

My legs park me in front of the library doors. With a push they open into the vast realm of books. I grab a book off of the shelves and start to read through it. I am lost it's world until a soft tap on the shoulder brings me back to reality. "Jace." I look up, Hello Dagny." I put my book down, "What can I do for you?" She laughs shyly, "We're friends aren't we? Friends spend time together."

Of course, "You never did take me to wherever we were going." I remember, standing I take Dagny's hand, "Lady Dagny would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?" Her laugh is more natural. "Of course, where are we going?" I smirk, "You'll see."

Shortly after I had read my mother's first entry I went searching for the hidden little spot she talked about. I found it, Dagny seemed like the type of girl who would appreciate it.

I let go of her hand and spread my arms and gestured around, "This is my private spot, I come here to relax." Ever since I had found it, it was one of my favorite spots to relax and wind down. Her eyes darted around, I could tell she thought it was beautiful. "This place is also special because it's where my mother and father's first date took place." Her eyes widened, "...It's beautiful." She practically whispered the words as she looked around.

I walk over to one of the marble benches and sit down. She sits at the one across from me, "So I figured we could just talk. I didn't really set anything up... I can arrange for something quickly if you want?" She shakes her head quickly, "No no, this is perfect." She smiles, I return it.

"So tell me about yourself," I make a thinking face, "Okay. So, My name is Jace, my hobby is being a Prince."

She laughs, "Seriously though, if you don't let us know you then this selection won't be that helpful."

"Fine." I smile briefly and attempt to think of something to say. "I think I'm probably the only person with musical ability in this family."

She giggles, "Really?" I brush the hair out of my eyes, "Mostly I guess, Mom can sing but she doesn't play, everyone else just doesn't. Dad never really has time and Angela... she tries but she's the artistic one."

"I never would've thought that Angela was artistic." "She's actually pretty good but she doesn't draw much. The last time she painted a picture of us all and gave it to Mom for her birthday."

"I wish I could've seen it."

The breeze sways the leaves making a gentle rustling sound. "My Mom is really nice, everyone likes her. She holds us together as a family. Angela is like support, when someone is down she sits us down and makes us talk... well actually I think that's just me. My father..." the silence is deafening, "He's very... stern and controlling? I know deep down he knows what's best but it's hard living such a controlled life."

"Maybe you should talk to him about it. You're eighteen, old enough to make choices. From what I've heard you run a lot of the kingdom behind the scenes and are certainly capable of picking a wife. I respect him however I don't know what to do with that."

I focus my eyes on her, "Thank you."

 _I learned today Asher feels helpless. It's no surprise he likes to control as much as possible. I'm fairly certain King Xavier lives in his office, I've seen him twice._

 _Finally Asher took Jenna on a date, I was beginning to worry. I must admit I am a little jealous. Anyways I was present for a fight between Asher and his father, it was stressful, for me and him, I want to be his rock._

 _The royal tutor has been so helpful, I've been learning a lot, hopefully enough to make me a good Queen if... when I am chosen, I will be optimistic._

 _~Sage_

 **Here ya go! I've been working on this one for a couple days, I hope this chapter will begin Jace's interactions with the girls and a little bit of a inside into Asher's character. In the future I will be building up Asher and Sage's personalities as well as their interactions with each other and their children so prepare for major character stuff. See ya soon**

 **-Ink**


	12. Chapter 11 - Window to the Soul

**Im not dead! I swear, I just have been busy. Ill be writing and posting new chapters for things as soon as I can. Please continuing supporting me. Those of you who have entered characters, I'm going to do a range of chapters but keep an eye of for a chapter that has your character building their relationship with Jace. Give me feedback on your thoughts and opinions of how I write the characters. I accept ideas for dates and character building points. If there is a character you want to see more of then leave her name in the comments, the list of selected is on my profile. Anyways, enjoy. ^u^**

Chapter 11-Window to the soul

Jace

I woke up this morning with a mission. Swinging my legs over the bedside I pull on a shirt and make a few preparations. I was thinking, the selection is about love and openness, My selected were not going to be open with me if i did not extend the same courtesy. Despite what anyone says I am taking this selection seriously, I have lost hours of sleep and will most likely lose more over the simple idea of a relationship.

I make my way down to the woman's room. At this time there shouldn't be anyone there, save for my mother. "Mom, may I come in?" "Of course." I open the door and slip inside, I hadn't expected anyone except my mother, evidently I had a lot to learn.

A few of the girls were talking amongst themselves in groups . I suppose an audience couldn't hurt. I step in, they stop talking and follow me with their eyes. I set my sights on the piano. My mother smiles in the corner of my vision. She knows what I'm going to do. I fix my gaze onto the girls, "Please excuse me for interrupting your conversation, I was in the mood to play something this morning and well… this room has the best acoustics.

I sit down on the piano bench and pull the cover off the keys. This would be a look into my personality, I can only hope it will give my girls the courage to open up to me.

I sigh, here goes. A piece I had spent hours losing sleep over, Written to describe my feelings about the selection and my fear. To convey my feelings about this would be to convey my feelings about them. An open and raw confession of fear and determination.

It was a success, After I finished they seemed to like it. Most looked shocked except for Dagny, of which i told her about my music, she still looked surprised by not as much as the others and Lady Lera whom had already heard me play.

"This is a piece of myself that I wanted to share with you. I hope that you each enjoyed the piece. I will see you all at breakfast soon." I smile and make my way out.

Breakfast was enjoyable enough. I walk the halls aimlessly, trying to decide my next move.. No that makes this sound like a game. It shouldn't be but in a way it is. The classic Cinderella story to placate the masses. A simple piece in my father's game.. In Ilea's game. Enough of that, That type of thinking will bring me to somewhere i don't want to be.

An arm loops itself into mine, "Your Highness." "Lady Florence, How are you on this beautiful day?" "Excellent. I loved your performance this morning. I didn't know our Prince was so into music."

"Please just call me Jace, Anyways, Music is a big part of my life, as I said." "Sounds like a good thing to have." I extract myself from her arm, "If you would excuse me I do have things to attend to." "Of course… Jace." She sounded like she was chewing on my name.. It was unnerving."

It was official, I needed to have a date. There had to be someone who I could talk to. My legs seemed to know where to go. I found myself in the women's hall outside of Dagny's room. I knock, "Dagny are you here?" Whispering, a maid opens the door. "Your highness." she curtsies and opens the door wider to expose Dagny. "Hey, I wanted to give you this. I know we haven't had an actual and official date yet so I was wondering.."

"Sure." "The date and time is on the note. I'll come pick you up then." A smile, "okay."

I can't go back to the same people every time. I head back to my room and scribble out another note adressed to Lady Giselle, "Dearest Lady Giselle.."

A maid delivered the note to her and I was left to wait.

 _He had been on dates with a few of the girls now. Jenna and myself included, I am happy to admit that he has been coming back to me for a few weeks now, even if its only to ask about the other girls and what they like, so on so forth._

 _My second date with the Prince. He took me to the palace's art gallery and showed me all the exquisite works. Whenever we passed the paintings of previous royal families I could feel my hopes rising. Little did I know it but dear Diary I made a promise to myself, I would be in one of those paintings, with him at my side._

 _He's given me a good look into his personality and he seemed surprised when I still wanted to be his friend. I realized Ive seen him smiling now more than ever. It feels wonderful to be a part of that. At least I think so_

 _. There was an elimination today, a few girls went home. I saw on their faces how they didn't care for the Prince, only his crown. I'm glad he's looking for someone who could love him. Does that mean I love him? I'm not sure. My feelings are a mess, I think yes… I think I could love him. Its only a matter of time._

 **I am having so much fun with Sage's character and I hope you guys are enjoying peeks into her selection and personality. The next chapter will focus on Jace building friendships with Giselle Moresque and another girl. Keep in mind sometimes I will write timeskips between chapters so I may mention something from in between chapters like how Lady Jade and Jace had a date but I didn't go into detail for it. The next chapter will be out soon.**

 **~Ink**


	13. Chapter 12 - First Eliminations

**Trying to establish a consistent schedule for this. For Firealis what do you think of Giselle so far?**

Chapter 12 - First elimination

Jace

A month, I had been at this for a month. Now my father says its time to send some home. Make cuts he says, choices. I have my list. I walk into the breakfast, smile and talk. Eat. I told Angela my plans last night, she agrees that its time to cut a few which was unexpected. I suppose my mother would agree.

I clear my throat, "Excuse me ladies, Will Ladies Devon, Jay M, and Heather please meet me in the library after breakfast, the rest of you, I look forward to seeing you all throughout the day." I push in my chair and move towards the library, I don't want to see those who I'm eliminating look so excited about being chosen for something special and those who know look on in pity.

I sit on the couch and wait. Running my hands through my hair quickly I hear the clicking of heeled shoes nearing the doors. The gentle creaking and the requested girls enter. I stand and prepare to address them as they stand in front of me.

"Ladies.. Devon, Jay, Heather… I'm sorry," They realize what I'm doing, they aren't smiling. Heather is crying. "You are all sweet, kind girls but I just haven't found what I'm looking for in you. I know you will go far in life, You will always be a beloved Daughter of Illea; I wish you all the best. I have arranged for transport home for you ladies. You have a day to pack up your things and speak to your friends. I thank you for coming to participate in my Selection."

They all are crying, I offer a box of tissues and try to keep my face neutral, I hate feeling like this, guilty, sad, and confused. I have to support my choices. If I don't who else will?

I walk towards the Ladies' wing and count the doors till I find the room of Gisselle Moresque. If she read my invitation she knew I would be coming for her here. I knock.

A maid opens the door, "Good morning Lynn." She curtsies, "Your highness, she is almost ready for you." She opens the door wider and allows me to step inside. I take stock of the room, Empty canvas sits stacked against the wall, a half finished charcoal drawing sits in an easel. a rectangular object is wrapped in what looks like light blue paper..

"Your highness." A cheery young voice pulls him from his observations, "Giselle, I'm fairly certain I told everyone to call me Jace." I keep any tone other than good nature from my voice, I got enough "your highness" from everyone else.

She laughs, "Of course. Where are we going today Jace." I like my name said with her voice, she makes it sound exciting. "I thought we could go enjoy a movie in the theatre." "You have a theater?" "Yeah," I hold my arm out to her, I finally get a good look. She looks lovely, I will never underestimate the work of our staff, they've been doing it for years. Her curly brown hair had been tamed and placed in a french braid down her back, She was wearing a pale pink dress that really stood out next to her dark skin.

"Shall we?" Her eyes widen for a moment,"I almost forgot.." She runs over and grabs the wrapped rectangle and returns. "This is for you, open it before we leave." She appears excited. I sit on the bed and rip open the paper, in my lap sits a middle sized painting.

It was done from a photo taken from the celebration of my announced selection so long ago. Mom was wearing her teal gown that flowed like water, my father's sharp gray suit in contrast, I focused on their faces, perfect. Giselle captured the essence of my parent's romance in the eyes of this painting. I look up at her, "It's beautiful Giselle, I don't have words for this. My family will treasure it."

She glowed with pleasure. "Would it be alright with you if we stop off at my room to deliver this before we go to the theater?" She smiles, "Of course." I hadn't yet brought any of the girls to my room, too late now. She would be the first.

As we walk Giselle looks around in awe, Selected were not supposed to enter the third story without the permission of a royal family member. We stop at my door and I push it open, "Come on in, I'll just be a minute." I hold the door for her and move towards my bed, discretely looking at her reaction to my room. First her eyes move to the stacks of papers on my desk, the musical arrangements hang obviously from them as messily stacked as they are. Then she notices photos of the landscapes and family, tapestries and other things.

"You like them?" She looks startled at my voice, "I didn't know you liked photography." I turn to them, "With an artistic mother and sister I grew up with an appreciation of art, As I am in pretty much no way artistic I learned to express the beauty of the world in other ways. I only really dabble in it, its not my passion by any means, music takes that cake."

"You'd be a five." I turn to look at her, "You said music is your passion, you'd be a…"

Gunfire blares from the lower floors, my eyes widen and I pull her out and down the stairs looking for a safe room, guards are loading the girls into a room, I run towards it and make my way inside. Sighing in relief my eyes rove over the girls, my parents and Angela are towards the back. I leave Giselle and move towards them, the constant muffled sounds of gunfire break through any silence there would be.

I _n the time of relative peace we live in rebel attacks are few and spread out. I wonder what a Queen would do to handle it? Could I make it better or worse. I think they're misunderstood is all._

 _Asher came to me today, he was seemed so tired. I couldn't get anything out of him other than he needed to be around his friend. I don't know what is going on but I'm happy to be there for him._

 _He kissed me today, kissed me. Only a month in and he chose me. I'm not sure if I'm his first, I won't ask. To answer your previous question diary, I think I can love him. I think I do, I will. I have more to fight for._

 **17 left, who will win his heart? Be prepared for some good stuff coming, i take suggestions for dates.**


End file.
